The Undesirable
by blover16
Summary: A one shot about Chuck and Blair and how they fall in love.First it takes you to be best friends with someone before you can be in love.Ok so this is me reposting it and I fixed my errors on it so the reviews really helped thanks guys. ;


Ok this is my first fan fiction I have mad tons of you tube videos and you all know me as Blover16 aka Ginny this time though I wanted to try a CB one shot there are my favorite couple right now and I thought I would try writing something about them. I might make it more then a one shot if you guys like this. Let me know ok and please many reviews I want to know what you guys think.

This story consists of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. None of this has happened AU cause in the show. This is also based on something's that is happening between this guy and me. Well not the sex scenes though but we need those or it would not be CB!

_Blair Waldorf was not one to fall fast many guys tried to pursue her but Blair being Blair would not stand for it. She only dated one man Nate Archibald and nothing with him ever seemed right. The first time they held hands, it was not right he never looked at her with that passion that intensity. The first time her and Nate kissed, she still did not feel it was right, but her mother said Nate was the best for her and dare any man that tried to take his place. Blair knew this is ho her life was meant to be. Just living life as if her life was already planning for her, but she knew something was not right but what was missing?_

_Chuck Bass king of the upper eastside many would say he needed a Queen but Chuck knew otherwise he loved his life the way it was. He was a best friend with Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf. His spare time though consisted of drinking and partying. Chuck has never been in love cause frankly there were no women out there who could fill that void in his heart. Was he not human or was there a certain upper eastside princess that could change his mind?_

_There he was Chuck leaning against the foyer smoking a cigar as usual Blair loved the way he looked though smoking it so Breakfast At Tiffany's the perfect scene but wait that was suppose to be with Nate not Chuck she pulled out of her trance…snap back Blair_

"Hey" Chuck, Blair said

"Why Hello to You to Waldorf", Chuck said as he smirked

"So Chuck I have a favor to ask my boyfriend is being a bore as usual and I really don't want to hang with him tonight so could I."

"Come over and hang out with me"?

"Why yes you are so smart Chuck", Blair said sarcastically and Serena is out so it will be just you and I, it looks like. "How about we eat some dinner and then go somewhere like we always do." "You know my favorite ice-cream place ok."

"_Of course anything for you", he was thinking no chuck no you are a womanizer stop she is your buff God I am in trouble he thought._

"Chuck", _Blair said pulling him out of his trance _hello is anyone there.

"Yes", "Sorry Waldorf sure sounds great and my mom's got veggies your favorite since you always insist on thinking your fat." "However, I think

"I am beautiful", _Blair said, _"If that is what you thinking Bass you are the only one." "Nate is so unaffectionate with me I mean God a rock is more affectionate then him." "Today at lunch, these guys were flirting me, and Nate being his unemotional self did not even care so he said nothing."

"What", _Chuck snapped "_God if you were", _he stopped what were you about to say Bass and to your best friend what the hell are you thinking snap out of it God._

"What were you going to say Chuck"?

"Umm nothing at all just that umm I will see you after school ok?"

"Ok bye loves ya weirdo," Blair said and stuck out her tongue

"Bye", _Chuck said Chuck staring thinking to himself any other girl I would make out with and wouldn't care. I would turn them down for sure not be whipped by and woman. "So why am I so whipped by her"? One I do not like her she is my best friend. Two, "She is Nate's now"; I need to stop these hangout times with Blair and fast. However, did he really want to?_

_Later on that day Chuck and Blair were pulling up to his house well his mothers house. His parent's were divorced and Chuck loved being with his mom more then his dad. Blair loved this house much more to then Chuck's dads suite because everyone knew Bart and Lily weren't in love and then Blair hated the bickering between her best friend S and Chuck. She loved Serena but she also loved getting away from it all and Chuck's mom house did that all for the both of them. Away from Nate Serena Vanessa Dan, everyone thank god. Let me tell you. Anything can happen at Chuck Basses house anything._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Chuck stop", Blair said as he was tickling her on his bed, "Just say it Waldorf"_

"_No, I will not say it Bass," Blair said_

"_Come on you know you want to say it for me."_

"_Nope no way I am saying it Bass."_

"_Waldorf Please pretty please."_

_HAHA this was funny Chuck never begged for anything, "Fine I want you I want you bad." Blair said_

_They both started laughing about the line that Chuck wanted Blair to say for the play Blair was in_

_Then chuck leaned in a pinned her to the sofa but Blair being she said, "I have a boyfriend it's called Nate", and stood up._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_She remembers that day as if it was yesterday well it was only two weeks ago so it rather was yesterday._

"Blair", _Chuck said_

"Yeah", _Blair said_

"You promised we would hang then you would fill out these college apps with me remember."

"Oh yeah", said B

"So I was thinking we both go to Yale", _Chuck said and he continued "W_e could share a apartment our sophomore yeah there you know as friends." "If one of us gets into Yale, We have to promise each other we will go still no matter what ok."

"Chuck you are my best friend I can't do that to you."

"No you will", he said because no matter what you are destined to be great Waldorf I know that.

"Ok but you have to promise no matter what we will always stay in touch I can't live without you Chuck you know that."

_"Of course", he promised her and said, "_Now hug me"

_Every time she hugged him she felt electricity and could not help it she wanted to make out with him right there. "God am I falling in love with my best friend?" What would she say how would she tell him this? What was her boyfriend's name again oh Nate right oh shit Blair what are you doing truth is when she was with him she felt alive no other man could make her feel this way, Even when she just thought of them as friends she knew something was there. She was jealous when he was with other women and when he told her he made out with them she could not deal with this._

_She soon fell asleep watching TV with him and with they are many college apps that they would eventually fill out in time scattered on the floor. Truth is she didn't want college to come she wanted him and only him being together forever God she sounded so absurd and usually she doesn't care about the men in her life but with him it was different. She woke up getting up from the sofa and realized Chuck feel asleep in his recliner in a blanket. God he was so cute she though .She loved how with other women he had to put on an image but with her he did not care about things like that. He could just stay home and be happy and did not have to go out to wild parties and be himself to Blair. Truth is she was not for wild parties and that is what he loved about her. She was a bitch but he loved it she was the queen but he loved it and hopefully one day she would be his and then they both would love it._

_Four long months passed by and soon, it was the end of high school for everyone. A lot changed in those last months of school and frankly, Blair was confused because her heart was broken the one man that could break it and he did. She broke up with Nate she knew her mother could not pressure her to be with him anymore she knew it now she was moving on from Constance and from him_

_FLASHBACK_

"_S I love him and it hurts so much what should I do S?"_

"_B", Serena said "Tell him things are over with Nate then tell him how you feel B."_

"_I can't Serena he has turned ever girl down in school well except for doing others things but you know what I mean S". "He could never love me the way I love him."_

"_Graduation is tonight and you need to tell him B before you regret it 3 words 8 letters say them and he's yours I'm sure of it."_

"_Fine but now, is not the time ok?"_

"_Then when is B when Is the time because everyone in school already thinks you're a couple," "and you keep pushing him away even though you don't realize it."_

"_I can't Serena just it's to hard and it's not meant to be."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_She saw him as her and Serena were leaving the graduation, but she did not know what do what to say?_

"Hey Waldorf", said chuck "Can you believe we graduated Its about dam time."

"No," she squealed and hugged him tightly and god his scent drove her wild but what about him did not

"Well Waldorf don't be a stranger this summer ok? and remember we promise to always stay in touch

_Chuck thought back of that night_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Blair didn't I tell you to hurry Waldorf", he said as he closed the door behind him_

"_Well I thought you were with your other ladies tonight so I took my time she said."_

_"Ok whatever Blair," Now isn't the time to picker", Guess what? "I got into Princeton"_

_"OMG Chuck that's great," she said and she told him how she got into Yale_

_They hugged each other before saying, "Remember no matter what we have a future planned and nothing can change that". You are my best friend he said_

_She was about to speak as he started again_

"_No Blair don't speak I promise we will never loose each other and this summer is going to be awesome trust me Waldorf."_

END OF FLASHBACK

_The next months were a bur to Blair she did not want summer to end cause everything was perfect even if they were not together. She wanted to be with him but how she was not going to tell him those three words cause he would just laugh at her. I want him to embrace me and tell me he wanted me all long .No this was Blair her life did not have fairytales in it did it?_

_She remembers one summer day clear as day they were out on his patio talking for like three hours straight when he said to her._

"Waldorf that's what I love about you."

"What is that Chuck?"

"You know how amazing you are you are so sweet and innocent but yet cuss like a sailor I love it." "You are just you Blair good girl with a wild side underneath only one you show to me." "You might be a bitch sometimes but your fire is what makes you so damn sexy."

_Blair blushed did he just call her damn sexy? She wanted to make passionate love to Chuck all night long. "No though she couldn't' let him know this." "This was Blair she didn't let her guard down for anyone." Therefore, she made something else up to say. I mean she had to make something up right. She could not fall for this Basstard_

"Ok Chuck", "For one I guess I just can be myself around you," "I mean you know all my secrets", and for two "what I love about you is I never know what you going to do next."

"Don't worry Waldorf I won't force you to have sex with me." "I mean yeah I wouldn't unless you wanted to that is."

"What the hell Chuck who said anything about wanting to have sex with you." _She was thinking, "God but I am in love with this Chuck Basstard and all I want to do is rip off his clothes," God I have had dreams about doing that." Him taking me pinning me on the bed loosing control as my hands are tangled in his hair and I'm ripping off his shirt…. she was cut off_

_Chuck smirked because he knew she wanted him then he saw her smirking_

"Blair are you ok? why are you smirking?

"Huh oh no reason just that."

"I know you can't resist Me.," _he said_

"Shut up you disgust me you pig." she said and smacked him hard

_He was use to this by now trust me friends with Blair for 4 years of his life scratches bruises name calling and lots of pillows thrown at his head he thought though OMG if Blair likes to play rough how hot would that be in the bed. God I just want to rip all her clothes off and make love to her all night long._

_Instead, he said to her, "_You are lucky I even look at you." "You are wasting my time and I could be with some hot model right now you know." "For some reason I choose to be smacked by some Queen B, and when I say B I mean Bitch."

"I hate you Chuck"

"You love me you know it." _he smirked_

_Soon summer passed by and so did months of college they hung out once when they were both back on a break but nothing like before. It seemed tensed everything was God they both could not take it. They use to laugh for hours and hours but now there was just tension. He wanted her why could not he say it anymore she wanted him, but did not want to be rejected." Therefore, they just set there sitting on his couch._

_When_

_FLASHBACK_

_They were sitting in her dorm room freshman year of college he came to visit her, which he did not do often._

_They had fun all day laughing and watching Blair's favorite movie Breakfast At Tiffany's but they knew soon they would have to go back and Chuck would have to leave Yale to go back to Princeton Blair had to tell him how she felt no more insecurities Blair now or never she thought._

"_Chuck" Blair Said_

"_Yes Waldorf"_

"_Chuck …I"_

"_Yes"?, Chuck said_

"_I want you to know I love you."_

"_That's sweet I love you to B your amazing."_

"_No you dumb ass I'm in love with you. "The way you touch me, and way you look at me." "The way we can talk for hours tell each other our secrets. Chuck I love you God you are every reason I am alive is to be with you. "This isn't puppy love Chuck I want to be with you forever."_

_Chuck thought what the hell for how long as she loved him. Chuck remembers how long he has loved her. Every since he saw her became best friends with her that is how long he has loved her. He loves how her hair curls how she moves when she walks. God he even loves to be hit in the head with books, if Blair is the one doing it. See to him Blair was not any girl most girls he threw around. Blair was special though he actually cared when she cried. He could hold her forever and she would always make him the happiest man to be alive. When they were together in the same, room hanging out, he loved her even more. He had to make something up though and lie to her the distance he could not do it. It might hurt of both them and Blair more cause she just poured her heart out, but he would rather wait. Of course, he could not tell her that though so instead he said_

"_We can't Blair not right now." was all Chuck said as he walked out_

_She was speechless he has just left her there when she poured her heart out. Truth is though she could never hate him .She would just have to respect he did not feel the same as she did and move on. Oh, if it were that easy she could not move on cause every song every movie every word everything reminded her of that Chuck Basstard, and his signature smirk and scent she could not forget. Blair cried her eyes out that night but so did he as well._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

When

"Blair", "I know I said in the past now is not the time", but it has been a year since you told me you loved me a year. "Of me being miserable with other women in my life." A year of

"No Chuck", _Blair said _"You can't do this to me ok not again?"

"Blair",_ Chuck said_

"No what the hell you can't disappear for almost a year and then think I want you now no." "I am not getting my heart broken again Bass I wont let it happen." "I'm leaving"

She was about to leave when all Chuck could say is, but "I'm in love with you Blair Waldorf."

She turned around and grabbed him held onto him and asked what kind of love

"The kind where I don't want to be with other women anymore." "I have distracted myself for long enough and acted like I was happy in college without you but I wasn't." "You are the only woman that sets me on fire and calms me down at the same time." "The night I rejected you I didn't want to cause, "I wanted to say yes but the distance would have torn us apart Blair," "This whole year has been hell for me without you though." I'm not loosing you again Blair I'm usually not romantic you know but you need to know you're the only women for me out there."

She cried into him, "Then why Chuck why did you push me away." "You didn't answer my text my calls, why Chuck why?"_ She was almost screaming_

"It was to be painful to not be able to see you Waldorf, we couldn't have been together." It was easier for both of us to avoid each other and not keep in contact._ He whispered, "and it hurt to much for me to not be with you too."_

_She heard him though next thing she knew she flung her lips right onto is and the kiss was hot and passionate but yet sweet and longing. The longing they had for each other since they first met. It answered everything but also started everything all at once then he pinned her to the sofa like two years ago but this was different this time he pinned her for different reasons. She started unbuttoning his shirt and soon his shirt was on the floor. Then he asked permission to take off her shirt. Soon he was unclasping her bra and kissing every part of her body. She moaned into him because god he drove her crazy and he did not even know it. Next thing their clothes were all scattered across the floor kind of like the applications to college they did not finish that night. This night was so different though in many ways. Then he picked her up off the sofa, took her upstairs to the bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They were both lying there naked with him on top of her when he said_

"Are you sure you want this I mean with me?"

"Of course I want this with you Chuck." "God why would you ask that." "Make love to me Chuck like it's the last night on earth." "I have been waiting for this moment for forever."

_He smiled at her and soon heated up the pace and pushed he inside of her she was so tight but then again she was a virgin. He was smiling at the thought of him being the only man ever to touch her cause now she was his and he would not let her go. They had to work at this distance thing for college but they could do it if they really loved each other. They made love all that night when Blair woke up to the morning sun creeping out of the curtains a bit .She realized she was in the arms of the man she loved for forever and finally she was happier then ever. She started playing with his hair and grabbing onto his shoulders when he shifted and pulled her close cause he couldn't bear to let her go_

_Then he looked at her_

"I really do love you Blair, you know that right?"

_She knew but she wanted to joke with him so she did._

"Yep of course", "and I'm your best friend that's why." _she said_

"Blair you would joke when we just made love for the first time together", "and say something like that to me", and "you knew how hard it was for me to say that to you to."

"It's why you love me Bass", cause "I'm a bitch", _she said" _and I guess I love you to", _she stuck her tongue out_

"No Blair for real I really do love you." "This isn't a game to me anymore." "I want you and all of you", he said as he grabbed the covers and took them off her.

_He hated that she had covered up again after they made love he just wanted her to be there with him skin against skin but Blair had confidence issues about her body and he knew that. He started to shift them off her when she whined_

"Chuck stop I don't want you to see me like this again ok?"

"Shhhh baby your beautiful you don't need to hide your body from me ok?"_ He then moved and got on top of her and soon was kissing all over her naked body, to show her he approved. He thought she was going to push him off at first but she just smiled at him .He thought she was most beautiful like this cause he didn't think she should change one thing and he hated that she was insecure and wore lots of makeup. They didn't make love again he just kept kissing her gently then got off of her and pulled her to his bare chest again._

_She smiled at him_

_God she loved the man he made her feel beautiful she knew he was not usually romantic but with her, he was and she loved that about him. What he just did left her speechless. He did not try to enter her again he just wanted to kiss her, and she loved him for making her this happy. No more games then Blair thought I want all of him so much in addition, I need to show him._

"I love you too Chuck," "trust me," _Blair said_

_Then he knew what they both needed as he pulled her into him again and started kissing her again._

_God she loved his taste his touch everything about him she loved .The way he cupped her face when he kissed her the way he made love to her the night before everything about him. When he entered her again she felt so alive she was a virgin and always planned to wait till marriage but nope not when it came to him that was. That is what he loved about her how he could turn her into a wild animal and then tame her all the same. They just loved each other so many words could not describe it._

"God Chuck",_ she moaned after there second time having sex and he landed on top of her she just couldn't stop because in her heart even though they were a couple now they would be separated again =(_

"Well that's nice baby", "Don't I get anything else." Chuck Said

"I love you so much", she said "Charles Bass"

"I love you more then you will ever know Blair Waldorf forever and always." Chuck said

"Well in that case", she smiled up at him. "Ready for round three its good exercise for you, now"; _she said, "_Since you never exercise that is Bass."

_He loved that smile but hated it to cause it made him so weak under her control but he didn't dare change a thing instead he grabbed her lips in a fiery kiss and said, "_Baby you are going to be the death of me!"

_She smiled then pulled him to her kissing him all over_

_So there, they were Chucking and Blair happy finally, together she was with her best friend, She loved him so much and one day would marry him she hoped God she was moving to fast again. The girl that no man could have now belonged to someone, and for good if, Chuck had something to say about it that is for sure. There he was too Chuck Bass the boy where no women could steal his heart no matter how many he slept with. He thought he did not have a heart but looks like now he was human as long as he was with her._

Ok guys there you go that is my one shot so tell me what you think ok. This was my first one so please be nice ok it was hard to do but I had fun too. I might make a story following after this should I. Let me know ok. Would you want a story like following after they get together in this one and change this from a one shot to more chapters?

REVIEWS PLEASE!

XOXO Ginny*


End file.
